


The Yun-Farron Family

by LadyWolvie82



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0, Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIV, Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Multi, Pets, no sad stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2019-11-15 10:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWolvie82/pseuds/LadyWolvie82
Summary: Ongoing collection of one shot tales from either "Second Time" universe or "Paying it Forward" universe (latter is FFNet exclusive [same username]). Please read note first!





	1. Intro Note

Greetings Readers!

The royal weirdo Wolvie here. If you're seeing this, it means this is another collection with Fangrai and Sebusai – THIS TIME AROUND, however, this will be containing tales from two separate universes, plus the rating for this is T (zero smut), but none of these tales connect – hence this being one shot tales. The two universes will be in this collection, which is ongoing like the other Fangrai/Sebusai collection and the FF IV/VI collection, will have tales from the universe of 'Second Time Around' and tales from the universe of 'Paying it Forward' (FFNet exclusive). Unlike this collection, the two aforementioned tales are variants of the Yun-Farron Family, with Fang and Lightning being parents at some point in time, without the angst or having kids from previous marriages. In the first 4-6 chapters, it'll be just the bios of the main characters from each universe (Lightning, Fang, Seven, Sice, Lasswell and Citra). Fair warning: this will be a slow going (thank you, day job) and will be updated once a month (that way, I don't overwhelm myself as I have loads going on outside the writing).

To help everyone out here, I'll be sure to point on in the notes before each story not only which pairing, but also which universe the tale is from. As always, expect some Out of Character (OOC) in the tales!

Another note… my last one here, mind you… I want to dedicate this collection to the late Chad Maako. Some of you may or may not know that he was a bad arse writer for the Fangrai Community and his works were one of a select number for me to try my hand at writing Fan Fiction. When I found out on AO3 that he passed on, I was not only devastated at the fact, but I was also in a brief state of depression and didn't want to be anywhere near my laptop, as a part of my muse went away when I found out the way I did. My mates Nate and Rin, through varying Instagram chats, and a note from my colleague Max, got me out, reminding me that life goes on, that I have something still to do. Chad… THANK YOU for all the emotions from your Fangrai stories, and for taking the time to interact with readers in your works, as they help me improve what I do as a Fan Fiction writer. To Chad's family, may you find peace and healing during this time.

As for Ko-fi, that's my preferred way for anyone to financially support me if they fancy it (same username), as I don't feel comfortable with using something like Patreon (don't ask). Catch you all on the flipside, take care!

Cheers,  
LadyWolvie82


	2. Lightning Bio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bio of Lightning (from both the STA and PIF universes - Paying it Forward is FFNet exclusive). I must reiterate that STA and PIF are VARIANTS from their respective universes. NOT the real tales of how Fang and Lightning got together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is very little dialogue, and that is on purpose!

Second Time Around Bio for Lightning

Claire Rose 'Lightning' Farron, the oldest of three daughters (Serah and Seven being her younger sisters), was born on what we would call St. Patrick's Day, March 17, in Bodhum (proper) which is on the continent of Cocoon. Growing up, she wanted to be a musician more than anything else, which her parents, Brandon and Nicolette, encouraged her to pursue as a career choice, up to her time in university when Brandon and Nicolette were killed in an accident caused by a drunk driver. Brandon was passionate but easy going and well respected, while Nicolette was loved by everyone, even the clans in Oerba, where Lightning visited a few times growing up. Even Serah herself wanted Claire to be a singer-songwriter, as the older Farron somehow came up with songs for the middle Farron. When her parents died, Claire died...and Lightning was born in her wake, with a new identity and purpose in life. Serah was about to start university, and the two older Farron sisters had to figure out how to survive, because they were left with a decent amount to survive but not for too long. Lightning had to make a huge sacrifice so that both Lightning and Serah wouldn't have to suffer, and by that, she gave up her dreams of being a musician and enlisted in the Guardian Corps. In the older Farron's heart, there had to be a stable source of income for the two so that at least Serah would be able to pursue her dreams of being a well respected and liked educator. It broke Serah's heart everyday that Lightning was forced to give up on her dreams as she was able to continue pursuing hers.

In regards to Seven, the youngest Farron daughter, Lightning met her by chance while she and Fang were in Akademia in Rubrum on the continent of Orience on business for a few years. The first thought that came to Lightning's mind, and Seven's much later on, was that they looked alike. Everyone who saw them both all felt that they must be related. This was despite the fact that Seven's hair and eye colour did not match Lightning's, although Seven's hair and eyes matched that of Nicolette's due to an unknown condition Nicolette and Seven had at birth, giving them silver hair and purple eyes. Some thought Seven was Lightning's kid, while a few others thought they were long lost siblings or relatives that neither Brandon or Nicolette told Lightning and Serah about. It took Lightning, Fang and Seven's return to Gran Pulse, since Lightning and Fang actually live in Bodhum-Oerba (Neo Bodhum combined with Oerba on the continent of Gran Pulse to become Bodhum-Oerba) and for some time before Seven entered the picture. It was because of Fang's insistence, along that from Snow and Y'shtola, that Lightning took that test with Seven and Serah to find out if they're related, and if so, how. The results of that test found out that Brandon and Nicolette had a third child, Seven, through a surrogate, but Seven was given to the orphanage in Rubrum a few weeks after her birth, which Serah and Lightning were never told about Seven at all. Fang, in all of this regarding Lightning and Seven, was the oldest Farron's rock throughout the entire ordeal.

Speaking of Fang, Lightning's loyal and faithful wife, they met one week after Lightning dropped out of university, which stemmed from the fact that Lightning's parents died and the pinkette had to make a very difficult choice on who gets to continue pursuing their dreams in life. Some would call their love puppy love, because Fang remembered Lightning from her trips to Oerba from before and the brunette was in love with Lightning from the start of it all. At first, they argued non-stop about Lightning not going back to university for the sake of Serah, because Fang felt that Lightning is sacrificing everything she is so that Serah can have a decent life - which was very far from the truth. It took the pay raises Lightning was getting from the Guardian Corps that convinced the brunette that the pinkette did the right thing with what she did. It was because of Lightning's selfless act that prevented Serah from ever having to pay any loans, and Serah can have a life free from varying financial burdens, especially when Serah married Snow Villiers. While Lightning was still in the GC, Fang finally grew a pair of balls and asked the pinkette out on a date, which Lightning's response to that was "it's about fucking time". Serah, Vanille and Snow couldn't stop celebrating the news of Lightning and Fang FINALLY becoming a couple. Hope Estheim, Lightning's colleague, was also happy with the news - age wise, she simply was way too old for his standards but he is completely supportive of Lightning's sexuality.

They have had their ups and downs like any other couple, but it was worth it. Lightning and Fang fought for each other at all times, which impressed Vanille, Fang's younger sister. After a proposal that some deem to be beyond romantic, the pair tied the knot in a lavish style on Gran Pulse, using only Yun wedding customs. Upon meeting Kurasame on a whim, he offered them help to start the family they wanted in due course of time, after he earned his spot as a loyal friend to Fang and Lightning. It was his loyalty to them that they named their son (and only child) after him, making Kurasame the happiest lad in the world. In addition, it was a year after Kurasame Yun-Farron's birth that Lightning was able to FINALLY finish her studies in music at university and she was able to make a living for herself as a musician at long last. In Lightning's eyes, the wait was well worth it, because she wanted to have some financial stability first.

XXX

Paying it Forward Bio for Lightning

Claire Maxine "Lightning" Farron was born on Halloween (for us, anyway), with only one sister (Serah), on Bodhum in the continent of Cocoon. Her parents, Xander and Amaya, were killed at different points in Lightning's childhood. Xander, for reasons unknown, was killed by Dysley, who made it look like an accident, until it was found out several years later that it wasn't an accident, in which Jihl Nabaat personally made him pay the price for his deeds, which have been spread out for so many years. As for Amaya, one who Fang fondly remembers as the one she felt helped save the clans of Gran Pulse, including the Yun, she sadly died the day after Claire's 15th birthday, which was nearly nine years after Xander died. It was Amaya's death that Claire became Lightning. It was also Amaya's death that shook every last clan on Gran Pulse, where Lucien and Enya took it the hardest, for they were friends of Amaya, regardless of the distance between them. Serah didn't remember much about her father, but knew that Amaya was somewhat a celebrity in Gran Pulse, especially with the clans. Lightning encouraged Serah and Vanille's penpal friendship, which is odd for Serah, knowing how Lightning became in the aftermath of their parents' deaths. One can say that Lightning made sure Serah had a good life while the older Farron shut herself, becoming cold and distant from everyone they knew in turn, especially Snow Villiers. It was one fight with Snow that went too far which caused a huge strain in the sisterly relationship between Lightning and Serah...which it would be Fang and Vanille's move to Neo Oerba/New Paddra that made things right for all.

Speaking of Fang, the first thing she wanted to do, along with Vanille, was comfort the Farron sisters like they wanted to since Amaya's death, which is understandable for all, considering that Fang and Vanille lived on another continent and couldn't comfort them in person then. Lady Luck was seriously in Fang's favour because it took one look at Lightning, and at their very first meeting, for Fang to fall head over heels in love with the older Farron. At first, Lightning wasn't ready to be in a relationship, partially due to the strained relationship with Serah at the time. It was Vanille, alongside Snow, who encouraged the older Farron to give Fang a chance, for even that damn oaf felt that the brunette could be what was needed to heal Lightning's heart and soul. After a few months to think it over, and mind you Lightning at this point is only 18, felt Vanille and Snow were actually right, that she should give Fang a fair chance - Lightning's been on a few dates but it wasn't anything serious if she had to be honest with herself. It took the teen couple (Fang is five months older than Lightning) approximately nine months to wed - yes, it wasn't long and some say it was rushed (especially when Lightning proposed) but Lightning and Fang felt that the time was right and got married. The first ceremony was one traditional for the Farron family, while the second ceremony, which was three years later, took place on Gran Pulse and had Yun clan customs in said ceremony. Lucien and Enya, Fang's parents (who are still alive), loved and embraced Lightning as one of their own.

It was their five year wedding anniversary that Lightning finally got pregnant with their first child, their daughter Seven Michaela Yun-Farron (or Oerba Yun Seven Michaela Farron). The naming of Seven was completely Fang's idea. The fact that Seven was born with silver hair and purple eyes, the exact genes Amaya had when Fang and Lightning were younger, gave the couple peace of mind, especially when one considers that they've been struggling to start a family of their own for years, and Seven was a real blessing to the young couple in more ways than one. When it came to other things they've been thinking about... such as a horse or two, whether or not they should get cats or dogs and remodeling the home, those would eventually be decisions as they come their way, because at the moment, Seven Michaela Yun-Farron was Fang and Lightning's top priority. Lightning would become Lasswell's "Mama's Boy" when he was born three years after Seven came to the world...and Seven tended to copy the older Farron's mannerisms regarding the younger Yun-Farron.

This was all while Lightning served in the Guardian Corps, the career path she wanted to take on in life - just like her late father Xander. She wanted to make him proud of the woman she's become, not to forget that she wanted to keep the family tradition of being in the military alive, something Seven herself would catch on when she gets older. During the festivities of the Yun wedding ceremony in Gran Pulse, Lightning and Fang talk about moving there once the pinkette is able to retire from the GC, which Fang was shocked to hear about yet Lucien and Enya fully supported the idea, which made the Yun-Farron couple happier than ever.

End of Lightning's Bio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next bio is Fang. Each bio will have very little to no dialogue in them. I have Ko-fi if you want to send a monetary tip my way - I won't force you to pay for a story though!


	3. Fang Bio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bio on Fang from both universes!

Paying It Forward Bio: Fang

Fang Yun Oerba, or Oerba Yun Fang per the naming order on Gran Pulse, is a few months older than Lightning, born on 29 July in Oerba proper. With the clans on Gran Pulse all related to each other one way or another, Fang and Vanille have the same parents: their mother, Enya, is a Dia, while their father, Lucien, is a Yun. Fang was one stubborn lass but was also family oriented at the same time. The brunette doted on her family whenever she could, because to her they are her world, all the while thinking that Cocoonians were vipers "ready to strike" at any moment, but this was because of the upper Gran Pulsian government brainwashing people like Fang into believing this as fact. It was Vanille being an adult and then the redhead traveling to Cocoon, and more specifically New Paddra/Neo Oerba that Fang had a change of heart, because it was shortly after Vanille's decision Fang thought of her own sister as a viper, not a Gran Pulsian like her and their parents. When Fang went to Neo Oerba/New Paddra on Cocoon, and this was from the orders of both Lucien and Enya because they felt that an enemy would show themselves to the public in some fashion as opposed to believing the hearsay from others, it her meeting Lightning through Vanille (as well as Snow, Hope and Serah) that Fang did an 180, viewing Cocoonians as equals, not vipers.

With her relationship with Lightning, the pinkette is one Fang LOVES to spoil with anything and everything. Enya and Lucien forbade the brunette from gifting them anything at this time, and for good reason, so it was the older Farron that was spoiled rotten by one Oerba Yun Fang. It took Lightning some getting used to in this regard, but it was all worth it at the end of the day. Fang also loves the fact that Lightning saw Vanille as a sister to her, and one can argue that Lightning was the one who truly got Vanille and Hope together as a couple. It was their wedding day that was the talk of all who live in New Paddra, Neo Oerba AND all of Gran Pulse. There's some who would argue that the marriage was arranged, but Enya and Lucien debunked that as soon as they heard the rumour - everyone who knows Fang and Lightning all will say that they are madly in love with each other. Even Hope, Serah and Snow got spoiled by Fang - guilty by association, they say. Once Lightning gets spoiled, so do Hope, Serah and Snow. Family helps each other out in Fang's eyes. It is Fang's devotion and loyalty to her family - both her parents in Gran Pulse as well as the family she has on Cocoon - that convinced Lightning as quick as her namesake that Fang is a keeper.

In regards to her kids, Seven and Lasswell, Fang is Mama Bear, watching and protecting her cubs. When Lightning was pregnant with Seven, Fang went out of her way to ensure her wife's needs and wants were met, to the letter if one had to be specific. Fang even gained weight along the way, to show her support for the older Farron, not to forget the people she royally scolded if they raised lip with the pinkette. Lightning returned the favour, also to the letter, when Fang was pregnant with Lasswell - which Lightning was a bit worse than Fang, that is in the sense that physical fisticuffs ensued between Lightning and whoever tormented Fang. No one messed with the Yun-Farron family and got away with it. They have a beautiful white horse who goes by the name of Odin, whose favourite human is Seven; they are also owners of a second horse, this one being bronze in the colour of his fur - Kain, which Fang is his main rider. Fang and Seven often go horseback riding together, and ride together on Seven's birthday. Outside the two horses, they are the parents of two domestic Miqo'te cats: Bahamut and Y'shtola. Surprisingly, these two mischievous cats are cuddly and loyal to the Yun-Farron family, especially Lasswell and Lightning. Y'shtola will occasionally cuddle and sleep with Seven, but will answer to every call from Lightning. Bahamut and Lasswell are attached to the hip. One would be surprised with how Bahamut reacts while Lasswell is away.

XXX

Second Time Around Bio: Fang

Oerba Yun Fang is actually a few days younger than Lightning here, in Oerba proper on Gran Pulse. Her parents, alongside Vanille's, died in an execution style ambush by another clan (but never found out which clan), but made it look like it was a strike from the vipers, ensuring that Fang wouldn't have a good view on Cocoonians. During their time at an orphanage, where Fang and Vanille grew up together, they saw each other as sisters since Vanille was clearly into men and Fang never saw her as anything else but a sister. It was when Vanille was of age the pair moved to the area now known as Bodhum-Oerba, with Serah Farron-Villiers being the first Cocoonian they met upon arrival. Vanille was happy to meet a fellow human, and Serah saw the Pulsian sisters as her equals, because the younger Farron felt that the enemy would show themselves to her proper. It was seeing how happy and at peace Serah was with her husband Snow that Fang started to change her view on Cocoonians as a people. It took Snow conning Lightning to go on a "blind date with a hot lass" for Fang to find true love, as it was Snow who set up Fang's blind date with one Claire "Lightning" Farron - the brunette was immediately smitten with the pinkette. It took a bit of time for Lightning to reciprocate the feelings, but when she did, Fang became the happiest lass in the world.

The courtship, and later marriage, between Fang and Claire "Lightning" Yun-Farron has it share of ups and downs. One issue they had, later settled, was the tattoo customs the Yun clan has had. With the Yun clan being all but extinct, Lightning was very uncomfortable with getting a tattoo, as she honestly had nothing she wanted on her skin forever. It was a LONG talk they had, and a design that Vanille, of all people, created that would be acceptable in not only the Yun clan, but Lightning can easily cover up while being in the Guardian Corps. Fang and Lightning fell in love with the design, which Fang got her nose pierced to "match up" with the navel piercing Lightning is known to have, which Vanille, Serah and Snow found especially hilarious. One factor that helped strengthen their love, relationship and marriage was Seven Farron, Lightning's long lost baby sister, the one who came into their lives when the least expected her to show up. Fang encouraged the oldest Farron, alongside Serah, to get a genealogy test just to be safe, and it was the best thing they ever did. Upon finding out Seven's roots and what happened, it was Fang who IMMEDIATELY forgave Seven for what she did, as the brunette would have done the same thing for her own safety and the safety of those she gives a damn about if she were in Seven's shoes.

As for Kurasame Yun-Farron, Fang and Lightning's only son and child, he is Fang's world, adding to the list of who is Fang's world, in which Lightning and Vanille are already on that list. He is named after the lad who helped them with everything as the older Kurasame is a close mate to the Yun-Farron couple. Fang and Lightning are beyond surprised whenever they get extra money in the mail - the money going towards the younger Kurasame's future of course. The family chose a cat to help complete the home, which a super friendly male cat, Odin, claimed them as his humans. What helped them adopt him was his unique eyes: one eye is blue, the other green. Clearly reminding the couple of themselves if you will. With the Yun-Farron complete here, it is the younger Kurasame and Odin who really made Fang and Lightning the best people and parents they could be to them. Everyone is surprised with how well behaved they are in public. Fang is always surprised when Seven, Kurasame's favourite aunt, spoils him rotten with love (Fang thought that she spoiled him with gifts but Seven...well, she has an interesting definition of spoiling people and pets). If anything, love rules in the Yun-Farron household.

End of Fang's Bio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next bio is Seven (who has the HUGEST amount of differences between each universe)


	4. Seven Bio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven's bio from both universes!

Paying it Forward Bio: Seven

Seven Michaela Yun-Farron, Fang and Lightning's first born, was born in late September, sporting natural silver hair and violet eyes. Fang, for a very short while, was worried about this regarding her daughter but was smiling nonstop upon finding out that Lightning's mother was the same exact way when she was alive, not to forget the older Farron having natural pink hair. If anything, it can be argued that Fang's favourite hobby after Seven's birth was cuddling with her. More often than not, Vanille… and both of the Farron sisters later on, referred to Fang and Seven as The Cuddlebugs. Snow couldn't help but laugh at the name for Fang and Seven, which the brunette was quite annoyed at in the beginning when it came from Snow or Lightning but embraced the term in time. As for Seven... she never cared about the name, she knew that when she cuddled with Mama, what Lightning calls Fang by the way, the silver haired girl felt safe and secure. One trait that people loved the most about Seven was her love for animals - more specifically, horses and cats. During a random visit to the stables with Mama (Fang), Seven fell in love with a horse named Odin, which Kain was his brother and Kain claimed Fang as his human, just like Odin claimed Seven as his human. The two horses were bought on the spot thanks to an unexpected bonus Fang earned from an expedition from a few months before. Thankfully, the Yun-Farron household had more than enough space for the two horses.

In regards to the relationship with her younger brother Lasswell, who she calls Lassbrat in private but in public, Seven doesn't address him with any nickname - why that is, no one will ever know. Fang and Lightning both found that odd at first, but saw the reasoning behind Seven's decision and felt that she made the right choice by not using the private nickname in public. She also played a very major role in him being the human of one particular Miqo'te cat that was with another at a no-kill shelter during a random visit there with Lightning: Bahamut, who was in the same area as Y'shtola, a fellow Miqo'te that Bahamut sees as his sister. . Lightning's bonus money secured Bahamut AND Y'shtola getting adopted and into the Yun-Farron house as their forever home, which Bahamut would sometimes cuddle with Seven to say thanks for taking both him and Y'shtola in, although Bahamut declares Lasswell as his human. Lasswell also credits Seven for meeting the love of his life, Citra, upon him temporarily moving to Granshelt after high school graduation. Both siblings have the usual older sister/younger brother relationship, but are VERY protective of each other. Seven, according to Fang, Lightning and Lasswell, will all say that Y'shtola is attached to Seven's hip.

Speaking of love lives, Seven has dated only one person, who is now her spouse: Sice. They have had most classes together and Sice has put up with Seven's shenanigans almost as long as Lasswell, Fang and Lightning put together. The fact that Sice having white hair and blue eyes drew Seven to her, almost instantly one can say. Lasswell initially gave Seven a hard time about Sice when they were first dating but he claimed the white haired woman as his other sister shortly after, especially seeing how loyal and faithful Sice is to Seven. With Seven's sexuality being the same as Fang and Lightning, Lasswell was the first person, outside Fang and Lightning of course, to defend Seven and who she is, which he is VERY willing to be her shield in the event that anyone say derogatory things about Seven in any way. Oddly enough, Sice asked Lasswell to be the Best Man at their wedding when they tied the know on Sice's 18th birthday - Lasswell IMMEDIATELY said yes to the request. As an odd pact of sorts, Sice, Seven, Lasswell and Citra agreed to name their kids after each other's families, warming Seven's heart to no end, cementing another reason why she and Sice stayed together for the rest of their lives, following Lightning and Fang's example.

Odd facts with Seven are as follows: her knack for anything related to whip blades is what had Sice falling in love with her. It is Seven's love for horses and cats that sees Seven's diet consuming mostly fish and poultry alongside other healthy foods, with the occasional 'cheat' meal being beef. Due to her severe allergy to alcohol, Seven can't consume wine, beer and martinis that Sice, Lasswell, Lightning and Fang enjoy on occasion, but she respect those who can enjoy said beverages. It was, very surprising, Lightning who felt beyond remorseful of this tidbit and the older Farron completely gave up alcohol to support Seven due to the latter's allergy. Sice, interestingly enough, only drinks when she's out and about but limits herself to one glass of wine each time. Lasswell and Fang will drink here and there, but NEVER around Seven, and for reasons unknown. Sice will use the fact that Seven can't say no to her advantage but only in the bedroom.

Second Time Around Bio: Seven

Seven Alexandra Farron, born in late September on the continent of Orience, was given up for adoption just two weeks after her birth, which the staff at Akademia was the only family Seven knew of for several years. Unlike Lightning and Serah in the sense of their births, Seven had a surrogate mother, as a short time after Serah's birth, the older Farrons couldn't conceive any more children naturally, and mum wanted more than two kids. Born with silver hair and violet eyes, Seven would never see Bodhum-Oerba until adulthood, but was always curious about the world she was a part of. Sice is forever known as Seven's first friend, and the only person the silver haired woman is romantically with. At school Seven has a notoriety for helping the younger students, especially if they're female. Sice's biggest concern here, and this stems from well before they started to date, was Seven having a very hard time saying no to requests, because the silver haired girl, when she was at Akademia, felt overwhelmed and felt pressured to help those even when they don't deserve her help. The biggest blessing to this concern of Sice's is that Seven became an excellent judge of character with people regardless of the person's personal demographics. Seven was able to tell if someone was a good person or a bad person, which was a key factor in why Sice wanted to be more than just friends with Seven. It didn't take long for Seven to return Sice's feelings.

Upon her arrival to Bodhum-Oerba with her girlfriend Sice, it was Amodar and Rygdea who welcomed them, recalling the paperwork the men helped them with the move and eventual citizenship - which Lightning herself was a personal witness to in regards of welcoming the pair from Orience. It was this meeting that had Lightning thinking that her and Serah's parents hid a huge secret from them for so many years, being a bit heartbroken over the matter as a result, since Light is one who DESPISES not being told the entire story. In a strange turn of events, Seven felt the same way upon meeting Lightning. It would be Odin the cat, a friendly male cat whose eyes were unique: one blue eye, the other green, reminding Lightning and Fang, Light's soul mate, of each other; who would put Seven, and then Sice, at complete ease. What it was about that cat that helped Seven with her adjustment to living away from Orience forever is a mystery to all involved but it eventually didn't matter, as Odin is a miracle cat in Seven's eyes.

In regards to her relationship with Lightning and Serah, Seven was initially (but also understandably) hesitant about getting a genealogy test done more than both Lightning and Serah, even more than Fang, as all three have had questions about things related to Seven since her and Sice's move to Bodhum-Oerba, but to Seven, it was the best thing she ever did in the end of it all. Upon finding out that Serah and Lightning are her older sisters, Seven (and also Sice) felt a HUGE weight coming off of her shoulders. On instinct, the first words that came from Seven's mouth was 'I Love You', to both Lightning and Serah during their sisterly embrace the instant they all found out they're sisters. It was that night Odin the cat slept with Seven and Sice, ensuring that both Lightning and Fang were drenched in happiness over the matter. Fang having another sister-in-law was the best thing in the world, and Snow plus Vanille will attest to that, as Seven made the Farron-Villiers household a much better one as well as Vanille and her family. It was Vanille who named her people friendly pit bull Sevsky (Fang's nickname for Seven), which made Seven the happiest person on the planet. Auntie Sev, as her nephew Kurasame loving calls her, is his favourite aunt over Serah but by a VERY small margin as far as Fang is concerned.

Diet wise, Seven has a 'See Food' diet but her metabolism is at another level according to Lightning, and her insomnia is joked about by Sice at times, although Fang has insomnia as well, and the duo play video games together to help keep things fair and orderly in the Yun-Farron household. As for her lifelong romance with Sice, it's the simple things that Sice does which make Seven one happy lass - the best is Sice's cooking. World Class in Seven's eyes...and Serah's too, although the middle Farron sister is a great cook in her own right. Seven's protective nature is a daily reminder of why Sice chose Seven to be soul mates with.

End of Seven's Bio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sice's bio is next! On a "happy" note, I AM planning a Snow/Serah centered tale (two part one shot) that should be coming in October, which will be set in the ATSHS Universe - it's a sequel to TttE but from the perspective from Snow and Serah that will NOT have a happy ending for them (I'm STILL planning the sequel for TttE from Lightning and Fang's perspective, as Lightning and Fang will have a VERY happy ending). I will also add that things have been a very slow going for me lately. If it's not one thing it's another (to keep it short), which is why I've been quiet as of late.


	5. Sice Bio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sice's Bio!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only the Paying it Forward bio has a surname...read on to find out why! XD

Paying it Forward Bio: Sice

Sice Camille Aran was born to Samus and Phoenix Aran in November just outside of Rubrum in Orience. Knowing that Samus and Phoenix are women in a VERY monogamous relationship, Sice always aspired to have a relationship like her mothers' had - before and after their deaths to unknown circumstances when Sice was in school. She's known the entire Yun-Farron family - Fang, Lightning, their daughter Seven and son Lasswell since she could remember, and the Yun-Farrons knew of Samus and Phoenix well, as they were good friends who looked out for each other when the moment called for it. It was a few months before Samus and Phoenix died that they legally allowed Fang and Lightning to care for Sice should anything happen to them, which Fang is forever grateful to have the privilege in this manner, as she and Lightning both made sure that Sice was able to stay with her friends and family.

Seven and Sice had loads of classes together throughout their time in the K-12 school but didn't develop romantic feelings for each other until they were 15 years young, which Sice was the one who confessed her feelings for the silver haired teen (at the time) during a quiet meal together which Sice prepared. Seven was beyond ecstatic upon hearing Sice's confession, which she immediately reciprocated said romantic feelings. Although Lightning and Fang knew of Sice's crush on Seven it was Lasswell who encouraged Sice to actually say something about it. Neither woman regretted what they did. They married shortly after the graduated the K-12 school at age 18, with Lasswell proudly being the Best Man in their ceremony. Serah designed Sice's wedding dress, which was simple but an absolute knockout.

With Sice - what you see is what you get, potty mouth and all. The best cook in all of the Yun-Farron family - even Serah admits that Sice cooks better than her - Sice knows right from wrong, and she can spot a liar from a country mile away. With parenting, Sice is VERY protective of her kids...human or not, which she very often thanks her late parents for instilling their morals and values onto her the way they did when they were alive.

XXX

Second Time Around Bio: Sice

The only things known about Sice is that her birthday is sometime in early-mid November (according to Seven, that is debatable as little was known about her at the time which some are still debating it to this day), stands 5'5" tall and has white hair with blue eyes. As far as Seven and the rest at Akademia in Rubrum know, no one knows where Sice was originally from, let alone her birth family or how she knew Y'shtola Rhul, the one person (actually, Miqo'te; despite her sarcasm, Y'shtola is quite a stickler for getting the bit about her being a Miqo'te right) responsible for getting Sice accepted into Akedemia, at all. Maria Devereux, one of the teachers at Akademia who has purple hair and eyes, is a favourite of Sice's outside Kurasame, who she had a small crush on, but that was for a VERY short time and got over it very quickly after Kurasame told her the truth of his sexuality and preferences. After a few years at Akedemia, Sice referred the people there - students and staff alike - as her real family, the ones who stood by her side without question, especially Seven, who is slightly older (and also a bit taller) than she is.

Very surprisingly, it was a classmate of theirs who encouraged Sice and Seven to be together as a couple- more specifically, Jack aka the Class Clown, upon finding out that Kurasame is demisexual with a MASSIVE crush on a classmate of theirs: Ace. In the end of the day, Sice and Seven becoming a couple was the best thing that happened for Class Zero, because they showed the other classes why they're the best in all they do at Akademia. It would be Sice and Seven's move to Bodhum-Oerba that would change things for them both, and in the best way possible. By that, meeting Lightning and Fang. How so? Sice was the one who first inquired to Fang, Snow and Vanille about Lightning as the white haired woman felt that the oldest Farron and Seven looked alike more so than not, but couldn't place a specific reason why she felt that way around them. A short while later, the idea of a genealogy test came to life, with Sice buy Seven her kit, as a means to help solve the mysteries around the silver haired woman if anything.

Their wedding ceremony was very small and private - why that is the case, no one will ever know. Some say it's because of Seven, but those closest to them know it's actually Sice's choice, which Seven was more than happy to go along with because she's not a fan of big ceremonies herself. It is Seven's way of thinking that remains a key reason why Sice is still with Seven as her better half. Odin, the cat Fang and Lightning adopted, was their Ring Bearer, partially because they live with them, both humans and cat. Speaking of Odin, it took a bit of time for Sice to get used to him, but when she did she didn't want to have a day without him, for he brought to Sice and Seven the same kind of love, happiness and joy he brings to Lightning and Fang. One of Sice's favourite hobbies is making Odin's favourite treats from scratch, cementing her status as 'Best Cook' in the family. Lightning's singing is a way Sice can get some sleep: how it has that effect, no one will ever know, but for Sice, if it does the trick, why fix it, for Light's singing is forever perfect.

Sice brings up ideas for how she and Seven can expand on their family, to which Seven is initially hesitant on but agrees with after thinking it over, knowing things would turn out for the best, which reminds Lightning why Sice is the best person to claim her baby sister Seven's heart and love.

End of Sice's Bio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of 'bios' will be on Lasswell and Citra (since they come from just one universe, they share a chapter).


	6. Lasswell and Citra Bios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bios for Lasswell and Citra from the Paying it Forward universe!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Lasswell and Citra only show up in the Paying it Forward universe, they share a 'chapter bio' here (last one)!

Paying it Forward Bio: Lasswell

Lasswell Raiden Yun-Farron was born on 31 January on Gran Pulse proper, more specifically at a hospital just outside of Oerba. While Fang was carrying him for nine months, Lightning proved to the Yun Clan as to why she's the perfect woman and wife for Fang with her actions and support for the brunette despite the older Farron being a Cocoonian native. That oaf Snow, due to a bet he lost to Hope, was the sperm donor this time around, but if anything, Snow was and still is more than happy to lose that bet, which Lightning's DNA was put into the mix as well, so that Lasswell could have the perfect mix of Lightning and Fang while having Snow's height gene upon reaching adulthood. Seven, his older sister, often sang to him (albeit out of tune like Fang) while he was in Fang's womb, surprising everyone as Seven, to everyone's surprise, wanted to be a Big Sis REALLY BAD. As an infant, he got varying things from Seven herself, as she didn't want Lightning or Fang to buy anything new for him. The gesture itself warmed everyone's hearts, considering that Lasswell wanted what his sister already had. Although Seven was VERY protective of Lasswell when he was shorter than her, to the level where Seven was seen as a psychopath like Lightning was and still is to Serah, but when Lasswell became taller than Seven, it eventually became the other way around, Lasswell's thanks to Seven for her protection when they were younger. Curious but also rebellious, Lasswell did things his way as a youth. It got him in trouble at times, but it was always at school - outside one incident at home.

As an adult, he gave Sice his version of the Riot Act regarding Seven, although he was still a teenager at the time he delivered it...although Sice and Lasswell knew each other VERY well, he didn't care about that, because Sice and Seven got married when they did and Lasswell - or Lassbrat as both Seven and Sice call him - said it was his brotherly duty to deliver the Riot Act to whoever Seven marries, which annoyed the couple to no end. In time, however, Seven gave some 'sweet revenge' ("Always remember Sevsky, revenge is ALWAYS best served cold" is what Fang and later Lightning advised Seven) by reading the Sebusai (the nickname Fang gave Seven and Sice when they tied the know) Version of the Riot Act to Citra when Lasswell and Citra said 'I Do'. The only thing Fang, Lightning and Sice could do here was laugh their arses off when the silver haired woman was done, making both Lasswell and Citra blush before Lasswell flashing his best smile to his family and wife, knowing that they approve of the woman from Paladia. Lasswell and Seven make a pact to name their pets and kids after an aspect of each other if they're able to; oddly enough, Lasswell encouraged Seven to go through the Agito training, while Seven PERSONALLY begged Loren in Granshelt to light a fire up Lasswell's arse if he ever felt homesick.

With parenting, Lasswell is deemed by so many as 'Best Dad' for how fair but attentive he is to his kids and pets. Citra feels that she hit the jackpot by being with him in this regard, with Lightning and Fang spoiling their grandkids the best way they know how, the same way they spoil Seven and Sice's kids.

All in all, Lasswell REALLY enjoys being the only lad in the Yun-Farron family.

XXX

Paying it Forward Bio: Citra

Citra Lakshmi Daniels, later known as Citra Lakshmi Yun-Farron, was born on 14 May on the island country of Paladia which is a part of the continent of Granshelt, which the only thing that varying people know is that Citra has a younger sister Sakura and they both have naturally pink hair. It is said that both Citra and Sakura moved around the Granshelt area - more specifically, from one orphanage to the next. If Citra was kicked out, Sakura went with as they truly stuck together, which was the same if Sakura got kicked out as Citra went with her. Personality wise, it was Citra who felt that her past won't allow anyone to see the real her, and often worried about her younger sister Sakura to help compensate with this. In school, Citra was one smart cookie academically, much to the surprise to everyone who shared a class with her. It was one particular teacher that helped guide and also mold Citra in personal areas of her life (according to Sakura) - Ignacio - to the Citra Lasswell would fall head over heels in love with.

Speaking of Lasswell, it was a chance encounter for Citra to meet him. How? The younger Yun-Farron had yet another heart-to-heart with Loren, to whom Ignacio is married to, about the 'homesickness' he still had while studying in Granshelt when Citra overheard certain yet personal information. It would take Citra several minutes to introduce herself to him as she was crying, knowing that there was someone in the world who was truly empathetic to people like her and Sakura, and it was upon seeing Loren and Lasswell grieve for the anniversary of the deaths of Lightning's parents that made her see that there are people who have lived without their parents for some time. It took Lasswell and Citra time to become a couple as they wanted to be friends first, but it was well worth the wait and time, as Lightning and Fang both gave Citra a 'Welcome to the Family' hug when they first met her, with Lightning knowing about Citra's past in bouncing around orphanages with a younger sibling. Oddly enough, Citra was very respectful of Fang and Lightning, while being slightly afraid Lightning due to the older Farron's background in the Guardian Corps.

Lasswell and Citra's wedding pulled out every stop one can think of, which was a massive hit to the Oerban clans. Fang's parents spoiled Citra and Sakura to no end, upon finding out about their past with the orphanages in Granshelt. Lasswell getting the blessing to be with and then marrying Citra from every one in his family strengthened his vow to be the best Lasswell Raiden Yun-Farron he could ever be. Citra's first pregnancy tested their marriage, but with the help and support from the Yun-Farron women, they passed the test with flying colours and made the following pregnancy SO MUCH easier on them in the long run.

While Lasswell is fair but attentive, Citra was far more sensitive at varying points, but was more easygoing and even has a wicked sense of humour when she wanted to be with the kids. If anything, it was Citra who bring the needed balance to the family.

Citra never took what she was given for granted.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is the first story. It's a fluffy Fang and Seven centered one from the Paying it Forward universe (established Fangrai, Sebusai and Lasswell/Citra)!


	7. The Cuddlebugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy tale from the Paying it Forward universe on the origins of a particular habit between Fang and Seven (most of the story is in a flashback). Will be posted on FFNet ASAP.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Fang and Lightning (married but older), Seven and Sice (married but first time parents) plus Lasswell and Citra (newly married).

Citra looks at the sleeping Seven on the sofa, holding Lasswell Jr. in her arms, with a smile of content on her face, with Sice standing to Citra's left and was equally awed at the very scene. Lasswell, Seven's younger brother, Citra's (new) husband and Sice's brother-in-law stepped to the bathroom at the Yun-Farron residence in Oerba for a quick moment to collect himself, as he was crying happy tears upon seeing his older sister taking a nap with her one day old son, Lasswell's nephew, who was named after him. Upon emerging from the bathroom, Lightning and Fang followed the younger Yun to the living room, where they were met with the very scene that left Fang speechless: Seven sleeping on the sofa with her newborn son Lasswell Jr. in her arms, taking a nap together. The group quietly went to the outdoor deck to have an interesting discussion on the matter, but also respecting Seven's sleeping form in mind as to not wake her and the newborn baby from their nap. Fortunately for Seven and Sice, the latter got done with breastfeeding their son in time for his nap with Seven, helping things out for the best. After the group made it to the outdoor deck sans the sleeping silver haired woman, Fang could not help but laugh and smile about Seven's actions, for it reminded the brunette of how she was with Seven all those years ago. Upon being asked why she was laughing and smiling at Seven's habit, Fang brings up the real origins of Seven being one half of 'The Cuddlebugs':

Flashback

Snow, being the lovable oaf with a heart of gold according to both Fang and Lightning, is driving Lightning back home from a tough day at the Guardian Corps Office. With Lightning on maternity leave for the past few weeks, the older Farron wanted to provide an update to Amodar and Rygdea on the birth of her and Fang's first child, their daughter Seven, which was only the day before. Although the lads in the room were shocked that Lightning is at the GC, the older Farron was smart enough to breast feed her newborn daughter, alongside the swaddle and changing her diaper, before leaving the house for a bit to provide the update. With this knowledge, Snow was put at ease here as his sister-in-law knew what to do to make this visit as painless as possible. During this visit, it was revealed that Lightning earned enough hours to take a year off from the GC with pay, which the pinkette was more than happy to take, with all things considered in the happy news from Lightning (and Fang by extension, who was at home with Baby Seven). As for Snow, you can say that he was surprised with this new bit of information to say the least. However, the oaf was the happiest lad on the planet, because of how the older Farron helped him and Serah for as long as she was able to with the varying situations they were in until things got stable. He volunteered to drive Lightning to and from the GC office for this brief visit, as a way to say thanks for all the help Lightning sent their way over the years.

During the drive home, it was quiet for the first third of the trip, as Snow had loads on his mind and Lightning was wrapping her head about having a year off with pay, with the timing of her and Fang's newborn daughter Seven being the best time to take said year off. It meant that Lightning will be able to witness Seven's eventual first steps and words with her wife Fang by her side, amongst all of the other important things that comes with being a new parent, the very things no new parent gets a second chance at seeing if they missed it when it happens. It was at a particular point where Snow made a stop at a gas station, which felt a bit odd to Lightning if she had to be honest, but the pinkette then understood. Of course, the car Snow was driving was low on fuel. They likely wouldn't make the rest of the trip home in Neo Oerba had Snow kept on going. It turned out that not only was Snow needing a snack and cup of coffee, but wanted to ask his sister-in-law about this, why she wanted to update Rygdea and Amodar of Seven just one day after giving birth to the newborn. After being asked that very question by Snow, Lightning thought about what to say before she said the following, making Snow smile and melting his heart with her response: 

"I want to be there when Seven takes her first steps, speaks her first words, the things that I won't get another chance at if I kept on working my arse off at GC after my maternity leave is over. The fact that I accumulated enough hours at the GC to take a year off with pay is what I wanted to find out for myself, since it was something I never looked into beforehand. Only Rygdea and Amodar knew how many hours I accrued for the time off. That's why I had to ask them about the matter so that I can be the best mother I can to Seven, she's the pride and joy to Fang and I. You'd probably lose count at how many times Fang talked to Seven while she was in my womb, you giant but lovable idiot..."

When Lightning was done with her reply to Snow's answer, the giant oaf had to process what was said for a while before saying this: "Makes sense, sis. I mean, how else would you have found out about the time off you've accrued if you didn't ask? Granted, your workload was chaotic enough to not ask about it ahead time, but knowing it now is the best time in my opinion. More time with Fang and Seven, just like you said sis. The more time, the better, since Seven will know that both of her parents spent time with her when it was needed the most." Upon hearing Snow's words, Lightning flashed a gentle smile, the one meant for her family, Snow included even though he's still the 'idiot' in Lightning's eyes and opinion. As long as his heart is in the right place, that's the only thing that mattered to the older Farron.

The duo will get the shock of their lives upon entering the Yun-Farron household.

XXX

Knowing the only sound coming from the Yun-Farron household was the tea kettle, which indicated that Serah was already in the house, Lightning and Snow made strides all over the place to keep the peace - and by keeping the peace, staying quiet, as to not wake up Fang from whatever nap she's taking on the sofa. When the duo walked into the Yun-Farron house, Snow and Lightning were taken back by a peculiar sight: Fang sleeping on the sofa alright, but with Baby Seven in her arms, taking a nap together. Being the gigantic but lovable idiot, Snow couldn't resist but take a picture of the adorable scene. Fang and Seven had smiles of content on their faces, being cuddly while taking a nap on the sofa, making Lightning blush, of all things. If Fang was capable of this, Lightning wondered to herself, then why did we wait this long to start a family? It was a brief moment before the older Farron followed Snow's lead and snuck in a photo of the napping duo, who she herself called "The Cuddlebugs". Pocketing her phone, Snow and Lightning have a quiet cup of tea with Serah, who kept Fang and Seven company although the younger Farron had to be quiet for the most part due to the nap. The younger Farron revealed that both Vanille and Hope stopped by with stuff for Baby Seven (as Vanille would call the newborn), which included a check specifically meant for Seven's future from the Estheims.

It was a while later that Snow and Serah had to leave so they can return to their home, which after Lightning was left with Fang and Seven, the older Farron took the loveseat to rest her eyes for awhile - which a crying, fussy Seven woke her up only one hour later. The timing couldn't have been better: Seven got breastfed by Lightning, which Fang changed the newborn's diaper and helped with the swaddle and other new parent duties. Upon finding out about the photo that Snow and later Lightning took of her and Seven taking a nap on the sofa, Fang was already plotting her 'revenge' with the older Farron and that damn oaf. More on the pinkette as they see each other every day than Snow, but Fang made sure that her revenge will be carried out.

Even if it had to be a few years later.

Present Time

"In case you're wondering about my 'revenge' on Light here...I took a photo of her doing the same thing with Lasswell here the day after he was born - I still have the picture as proof!" Fang proudly boasted to the group, which had Sice and Citra laughing their arses off while Lasswell and Lightning...well those two couldn't say a single word...although Fang did admit that Lightning got her first and the pinkette forever has bragging rights about who got to be called The Cuddlebugs: Fang, and Seven. 

With Seven continuing the same tradition Fang started, which Lightning followed suit with Lasswell, knew that by cuddling with her newborn son Lasswell Jr. on the sofa, Lasswell Jr. has parents who love him unconditionally and will protect, lead and guide him until their dying breaths - whenever that is. Knowing this, it reminded Sice why she and Seven are meant to be together to the end.

Seven continuing the tradition Fang and Lightning started.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is a tale from the Second Time Around universe, with Seven and Sice getting marriage tips from Y'shtola and her wife Lyse while Fang and Lightning are in another country.


	8. Dr. Rhul at Your Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven and Sice seek marriage advice from a very surprising source and her wife - none other than Y'shtola and her wife Lyse, while Lightning and Fang are on holiday!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the Second Time Around universe...
> 
> Pairings:  
> Sebusai (established, engaged)  
> Y'shtola/Lyse (established, married)
> 
> Fang, Serah, Snow and Lightning are all mentioned to some degree. Also, I am announcing that Y'shtola will be a part in this collection as she'll either be as her usual self (STA) or as a domestic cat (PIF).

"Seven, remind me why do WE need marriage advice...?!" Sice asks her fiancée in a loud and complaining tone, clearly not liking the suggestion they were given by one Serah Farron-Villiers, even though the younger Farron knew about Lightning being on holiday with her Yun. 'It's necessary to get marriage advice, so that you two won't screw things up so bad,' was what Serah told them.

If only Serah recalled Snow's warning about giving her baby sister that very advice...

XXX

"To shut Serah's mouth up, that's why. And to show Lightning that we can do this on our own, as we planned..." Seven responded to her fiancée's inquiry, with a tone that had the white haired woman feel at ease as quick as one can say 'light', reminding Sice why Seven was meant to be with her to the end. It was a quick kiss to Seven's cheek that had Sice flashing a small but sincere smile. One that's meant for only Seven. "Might as well wait for Y'shtola to arrive so that she can give us whatever advice on married life she can give...if she has any..." Sice went on, causing the silver haired woman to laugh, her first time laughing for the day if Sice had to be completely honest here. The engaged couple then took about cleaning the living room to the Yun-Farron household so that Y'shtola wouldn't have to reprimand them for not making it homey, to Y'shtola's standards (they were HIGH according to Seven).

The pair would enjoy the remainder of their free time by watching an action movie on TV that they both enjoyed from their time at Akademia - an oldie but goodie if you wanted Sice's opinion on said film. It was only after the post credit scene being over with that a car pulled up to their driveway. Oddly enough, Y'shtola wasn't in the driver's seat, but a lass with blonde hair and an odd aura about her neither Seven or Sice can place on her to determine anything about the mystery lass. "I wondered if Y'shtola brought company with her...and if that driver is said company..." Sice began, not happy that there was another person in what clearly was Y'shtola's car (the license plate MIQOTE gave it away) pulling up into the driveway of the Yun-Farron household which neither Sice or Seven knew of this person in the past. Seven had to admit that the Miqo'te was among the best at hiding things from people like her and Sice, and if the silver haired woman had an opinion on the matter, the reasoning was a good one.The engaged pair would be shocked beyond belief when they see the mysterious driver hold Y'shtola's hand as they come to the front door, with the topic from outside not known to the Sebusai pair inside but the 'mystery' lass was happy for some reason.

Sice was about to eat her words.

XXX

The doorbell to the Yun-Farron household was the first thing Lyse spotted while she and her wife Y'shtola casually strolled to the front door to the Yun-Farron household, knowing that she and the Miqo'te are bound to give the Sebusai pair some advice on a long lasting marriage, which one Serah Farron-Villiers paid the Miqo'te to do, against not only the will from Snow, but also the wills of both Lightning and Sice. To Y'shtola, bringing Lyse along would give Seven and Sice a perspective that would prove Serah's gut feeling correct. The Sebusai pair stopped dead in their tracks the instant the doorbell was run. Sice freaked out because of the bowl of popcorn that was still there, and the two glasses of cola that was still halfway full beside the bowl of popcorn. Seven, however, went to the door as calmly as she could to answer it, knowing that Y'shtola wouldn't be happy if she waited at the door for too long (something Fang and Lightning did before the Sebusai pair moved in with them). "Y'shtola? What are you doing here?" Seven asked the Miqo'te, knowing that the 'mystery' lass needed to be introduced - and fast.

"Seven. 'Tis good to see you again. My apologies for not informing anyone that I'd bring someone with me. Seven... and Sice, this is my wife, Lyse Hext. Lyse, meet Seven and Sice…" the Miqo'te introduced her wife to the pair, with Sice being dumbfounded by FORGETTING that Y'shtola is already married. 'I can't believe that I fucking FORGOT about her wife Lyse! Fuck me, and fuck my life...' the white haired woman embarassingly thought to herself while not getting a read of the reaction her fiancée gave. Seven had to take a VERY good look at the blond whom Y'shtola calls her wife, and gave Lyse a gentle smile plus a handshake, which Lyse gave the youngest Farron sister a hug, grateful for the silver haired woman and her excellent judgment in character. "Sice, do you mind getting two more glasses out, and fill them up with some of the cola you and Seven already were enjoying?" Y'shtola asked the white haired woman, knowing that the Rhul-Hext couple only drank cola wherever they go since Lyse was allergic to alcohol and Y'shtola wanted to respect Lyse's lifestyle the best she could.

Once Sice came to the living room with the two glasses, she brought out four cans of the cola she and Seven were drinking earlier in the day. Lyse, knowing that Seven wouldn't give a shit, went for the popcorn. The Sebusai pair smiled as their instincts to leave out the partially consumed popcorn was the best thing they could have done while waiting for Y'shtola to arrive. Y'shtola was impressed that Seven and Sice were more prepared than she thought of them to be. Lyse felt more happy on this occasion than in recent times, putting Sice at ease as the blonde's personality is similar to the white haired woman.

It would be after the pleasantries that were exchanged that Y'shtola would get to the topic at hand.

XXX

"Seven... your older sister Serah brought to my attention that you and Sice needed marriage advice..." was all Y'shtola needed to say, because the Sebusai pair made a collective groan about the matter as neither of them were wanting to seek it out as they have yet to wed. It was Lyse's signature laugh that put the engaged pair at ease, proving to Seven why Lyse is the right woman for Y'shtola. Lyse understood the Sebusai pair's stance on the matter, better than Serah if Sice had a brutally honest say in the matter. In the immediate aftermath following Y'shtola's remark, however, the house went silent, as no one had anything to say. Lyse laughed again after a few minutes, apparently because she had thought about what to say to the Sebusai pair ever since Y'shtola made that statement to put them at ease with the next step: marriage. After another minute passed, Lyse finally spoke her words of wisdom to the Sebusai pair:

"Seven...you and Sice have been through SO much from what Shtola here told me, and together I might add. You didn't know that you had two older siblings until you reached adulthood, and yet you welcomed them with open arms, just like Sice did. Odin, the cat who's napping on my lap I must admit, loves you two, adores you to death. As for you Miss Potty Mouth, so little is known about you, and yet the Farron sisters welcomed you as if you already are a part of the family. Shtola here misses your cooking by the way, and is beyond proud of the woman you have become today. Same goes for you as well, Seven. Knowing that you had the odds stacked against you for your entire lives thus far, and you two keep proving everyone wrong when needed, there's no limit to where things will go for you in your lives, since marriage is a constant work in progress with no end in sight. Stay true to who you are to each other, and NEVER, EVER stop talking, even when things get rough in the marriage. Tough times don't last but tough people will. That's all I have to say." Lyse said to the Sebusai pair while affectionately referring to Y'shtola as just Shtola, giving Odin the cat love and attention as he somehow warmed up to her at first sight and giving a peculiar name for Sice with the choice thoughts the white haired woman has been having over this 'ordeal' (as Seven would put it) since Serah was the one who had the idea in the first place.

For the first time since they got married, Y'shtola was unable to say a single word, for Lyse said everything that the Miqo'te herself wanted to say but couldn't find the words to put it out in the open. To give the tall blonde some 'brownie points', Y'shtola gave Lyse a kiss on the cheek to say 'thanks' for the words of encouragement to the Sebusai pair as a couple, for the pair knew in her heart that Lyse's words was spoken for the both, as it came from Lyse and Y'shtola as a pair and further proving Seven right in how Lyse and Y'shtola are the perfect couple for each other. It was Sice who came to Lyse and gave her a hug, also to say thanks as she was a genuine loss for words but now grateful for Seven's insight and even more grateful for Serah's foresight. The four women, after the talk, continued the lighthearted chatter with popcorn and cola, with a movie that came up once Sice turned the TV back on which is a favourite of all four in the house, especially Lyse. Laughs, cheering and tears were shed over the appropriate bits in the film on TV, with Odin STILL on Lyse's lap, but wanting attention from Y'shtola.

Serah's gut was right on the money for her baby sister and soon to be sister-in-law by having Y'shtola come to give them advice on marriage. "Dr. Rhul at your service, after all" was the only thought on the Sebusai pair's minds, grateful for their mentor and her wife to give them the advice they weren't expecting but really needed.

Things would only get better in time for Seven and Sice - as it should be.

Their love would stand the test of time.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next tale is another from the Second Time Around universe, but it's a Thanksgiving themed tale with both pairs as adults with kids!


End file.
